powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kit Taylor (Warriors of Two Worlds)
Kit Taylor is Kamen Rider Dragon Knight from the series of the same name who, along with a couple other Kamen Riders, teams up with the Samurai Rangers in the special Power Rangers Super Samurai - Warriors of Two Worlds. Personality History Upon arriving at the Samurai Rangers' hometown with a strange card in hand, Kit learns that his lack of knowledge is due to the world not having any Kamen Riders as he witnesses the Samurai Rangers drive off the Moogers. Curious about them, Kit secretly learns more about them & their world before fighting the Nighlok Multeye who has stolen the Advent Gun from Len. He realizes that the monster is the reason why he is in this world as Multeye escapes & becomes the world's first Kamen Rider. He attempts to fight Multeye but is stopped by the ghost of Xaviax saying that his actions will only bring doom to the world. After being given the advice to do the right thing by Mentor Ji, Dragon Knight later helps the Samurai Rangers with the card revealing to be the Fire Smasher which he uses to destroy Multeye alongside the Red Samurai Ranger using the Drag Saber. After which, Kit & the other Riders return to their hometown. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 90kg *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 20t *'Maximum Jump Height': 35m *'Maximum Running Speed': 72km/h *'Sight & Hearing': 15km radius Dragon Knight has a very wide range of moves, most involving his contracted Advent Beast Dragredder, as well as a varied set of Advent Cards making him relatively balanced in terms of potential combat ability. Arsenal *'Advent Deck' *'Drag Visor' *'Drag Saber' *'Drag Shield' Vehicles *'Dragon Cycle' Survive *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 95kg *'Punching Power': 15t *'Kicking Power': 25t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 80km/h *'Sight & Hearing': 20km radius In his Survive Mode, Dragon Knight's armor & Advent Deck change to a more defined crimson red & the dragon designs are even more emphasized. Arsenal *'Advent Deck' *'Drag Visor-Zwei' Equipment *'V-Buckle': Kit transforms to Dragon Knight through the V-Buckle, which is summoned when he puts his Advent Deck up against a reflective surface. *'Drag Visor': Dragon Knight's Drag Visor looks like a Dragon & so does his right-handed gauntlet, which is called with his Strike Vent card. **'Drag Visor-Zwei': Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's visor changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei when he goes into Survive Mode. The Survive card is inserted inside the dragon mouth & the cards are slotted on the side of the slot. *'Drag Saber': Dragon Knight's sword has a red hilt & is called with his Sword Vent card. *'Drag Shield': Dragon Knight's guarding shield resembles the bottom of a dragon that is summoned by his Guard Vent card. Advent Deck *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragredder to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a dragon-designed broadsword. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of flames, assisted by Dragredder. *'Guard Vent': Attaches dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragredder for Dragon Knight's Final Vent. It consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragredder's flames. *'Survive': Allows Dragon Knight to access Survive Mode & transforms Dragredder to Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. Survive Mode *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). *'Sword Vent II': Summons the Red Samurai Ranger's Fire Smasher. *'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. *'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. *'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. *'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. Dragon Cycle Dragredder Dragredder is a red mechanical Japanese dragon which is Dragon Knight's Advent Beast. When Dragon Knight activates his Survive Mode card, Dragredder evolves into Dragranzer, a dragon that can turn into a motorcycle. External Links *Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight at Kamen Rider Wiki *Tsukasa Kadoya - Kit's Kamen Rider equivalent at Kamen Rider Wiki *Tsukasa Kadoya - Kit's Kamen Rider equivalent at RangerWiki. Category:Warriors of Two Worlds Category:Allies Category:Rider